


To Be Cherished By More Than Dreams

by FloweryAlien



Series: Garak/Bashir Short Story Time!! [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Dream?, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, Poem? - Freeform, Prophetic Dreams?, poetry-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kinda poetry, kinda dream type story.<br/>________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Cherished By More Than Dreams

Julian new it was a dream. It had to be. His clothing was different. What he now wore was ivory and soft. All around him a pure-white almost ethereal light engulfed him, it filled all of space so that only he stood in the light's warm embrace. For he seemed alone in this void, as the seclusion seemed to last for eternity.

However, in the distance was what appeared to be a dark shape -a form- the silhouette of a being appeared like a shadow. Like an inverted ghost. It's presence beckoned Julian towards it. Noticing there was indeed ground Julian walked.

He walked forward almost unconsciously and semi tranquilly towards the figure. As he got closer and closer he then realized that the shadow was humanoid -a man. The beckoning silhouette was almost too familiar. Julian was now close enough to realize that it was Garak. Garak was staring back at him, his blue eyes sparkling brightly even in the endless white void towards Bashir, a wide smile shone across his face. His hand was extended out invitingly towards the young doctor.

It was hard for Julian to wrap his head around it. Garak. He looked so tranquil, so happy as he stood. But it seemed the light didn't faze him. It seemed Julian was the cause of his stature as he seemed to be before Bashir unguarded, he stood to what it seemed to be, only to see Julian.

Bashir found himself reaching outward back towards him. He now felt the need to do nothing more than to reach out and touch Garak, to grip his hand and to join Garak in his radiant moment - to simply be near him.  As their hands beckoned to meet, Garak suddenly pulled his hand away recoiling it to his chest.

Julian looked at him confused and soundless. Then bewildered as he noticed tears form in Garak's brilliant blue eyes and slowly slope down his face, dripping to the the endless ground below them. Then more and more tears began to fall. His face turned up into a small but pained smile. He was still and motionless, his arm now at his side. His face looking almost as if an inevitable had occurred, and Garak could do nothing to prevent it, for he seemed to believe he caused what ever he had recoiled to.

Suddenly a sound sliced through the silence, Garak's voice. It was sharp and musical as it filled the brilliant white cloud that was surrounding them.

"I'm sorry, Julian." Garak said gesturing to Bashir's partially exposed chest.

Julian looked down confused as bright crimson began to bloom over the position of his heart. Then starting to gush, slowly blotching his white shirt with multiple red spots. He touched the red, blood it seemed. And it seemed to stain his hand. It dripped and dripped.

He looked up in horror back at Garak.

But Garak had begun to fade into the ivory background tears still falling, his expression inconsolable.

Julian only stood bewildered, unable to speak as he watched his friend fade into the bright nothingness leaving him. He tried to run after him, to tell him it wasn't his fault, to stop him from leaving him alone and bleeding.

As he ran he began to notice that the light seemed to now be condensing onto him. No longer did it caress him, but constrict him. Julian tried to cry out only to be suffocated by the light.

He closed his eyes while attempting once again to yell out to Garak while black now attempted to drown him making him feel slow and heavy. Julian again opened his eyes.

Nothing.

Everything was now truly gone. All that remained was nothing but the young doctor himself and the now desolate blackness. The white no longer keeping him safe and inviolable in its loving and cherished embrace.

But, more heart-rendering was that nor was Garak.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
